Random Drarry Songfic 1
by SomeLover
Summary: Draco and Harry are at a hogwarts party and somehow Harry finds himself on stage, singing his innermost feelings. How will Draco react? What song will he sing?


Warning: Slash ahead. In case of hate: turn back now and run for your life... you have been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs or the lyrics or the concept of a "songfic"

names of the songs are below to prevent spoilers XP - so if you want to hear the song while reading, that's where you'll have to look ;-)

A/N: Random story that kept pestering me until I wrote it down...

Drarry Songfic

It was right after the final battle. The dead were buried, wounds were healed and the castle had been rebuilt. Everyone sat together in the Great Hall that once again had been turned into a dance hall. A huge stage decorated one wall and people were singing karaoke songs and laughing again.

Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione, in the center of a group of students. There was no difference in house or year, they were all sitting together. A few students were sitting separately. One of these was Malfoy. The blond slytherin had changed a lot after the war. He had dumped his bodyguards and his so-called "friends" a while ago. His hair was no longer in perfection but a little messy, which made him look even more hot than before. His eyes had the same tenacity as before, the same strength, but they had changed over the past few years. They looked more mature now. He barely spoke to anyone. His grades were amazing though. Like a lot of others, he had to redo his final year because he'd missed so much of it.

When they'd entered, Harry and his friends had seen the boy standing by the side. They'd ignored him completely, like they had been doing for the entire year. Now they were sitting at their table, minding their own business. Harry, however, looked back at the corner of the hall and stared at the boy. He felt a stab of pain go through his heart as he saw him. Malfoy's exterior showed everything he'd been feeling during the past few weeks, but that wasn't really the reason.

Seeing the man that made his heart beat so much faster made him really happy. Seeing him so sad made him feel heartbroken. He wished there was something he could do for the boy. Somewhere during the war, he'd imagined that maybe Malfoy felt the same. It was because of all those small signs he kept seeing in Malfoy's every move. He shook his head; he had to get those thoughts away, they weren't healthy. He knew he'd end up heartbroken.  
>He still couldn't stop himself though.<p>

It were all those memories that kept coming back. That night in the Malfoy Manor, when the boy had put himself in danger and lied to protect him. The moment when Harry had saved him in the Room of Requirement. Was it just his imagination or had Malfoy hugged him tighter than necessary… No! Stop thinking like that, it's only normal for him to hold you tight in such a situation. He was scared to death and the broom was too small for two people. It was nothing.

He sighed and focused on his food again.

Everyone was having a good time. Well, except for Malfoy, he never seemed to have a good time… and Harry was too busy wondering about this to truly be happy himself. The party was slow, well behaved. It wasn't Gryffindor enough. Until the ravenclaws that had been singing got off the stage and just about everyone in the room simultaneously decided that Harry should start singing. Naturally, he fought against it with all his might. But he couldn't stop an entire hall. They'd pushed him on the stage and were blocking his exits.

Harry glanced around the room and his eyes caught those of the one he'd been studying the entire night. The boy was smiling. It was really difficult to see, but Harry knew that it was a smile. He seemed to find Harry's discomfort extremely amusing. Finally, Harry decided he might as well stir things up a bit, maybe something good could come from it. And if not, then at least others would get a good gossip out of it.

He chose a song and the music started playing. A piano sounded throughout the hall as he began singing.

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting****  
><strong>**Could it be that we have been this way before****  
><strong>People thought that maybe it'd be some song about survival and the end of the war. Something about courage… and it wasn't what they needed that night.**  
><strong>**I know you don't think that I am trying****  
><strong>**I know you're wearing thin down to the core****  
><strong>They did, however, enjoy hearing him sing because Harry's voice had this deepness to it that made it irresistible.

**But hold your breath****  
><strong>**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you****  
><strong>**Over again****  
><strong>**Don't make me change my mind****  
><strong>**Or I won't live to see another day****  
><strong>Immediately he got everyone's attention. A love song? Harry Potter was in love with someone? **  
><strong>**I swear it's true****  
><strong>**Because a guy like you is impossible to find****  
><strong>He could barely sing the final line of the chorus because everyone was murmuring to each other. _Did he just say GUY?_**  
><strong>**You're impossible to find!**

It took him a moment to get everyone quite. He glanced at Malfoy. The boy was listening intently, face slightly… wondering. As if he was trying to solve a complicated puzzle. The fact that he was looking Harry straight in the eyes made the singer pretty sure that HE was the puzzle the boy was trying to solve. He grinned at the crowd and continued.

**This is not what I intended****  
><strong>**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart****  
><strong>**You always thought that I was stronger****  
><strong>**I may have failed****  
><strong>He looked back at Malfoy.  
><strong>But I have loved you from the start<strong>  
>It was as if he wanted to ensure that the boy realized that that final line for him was, like the entire song actually, but this one specifically. <strong><br>****  
><strong>**But hold your breath****  
><strong>**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you****  
><strong>**Over again****  
><strong>**Don't make me ch****ange my mind****  
><strong>**Or I won't live to see another day****  
><strong>**I swear it's true****  
><strong>**Because a guy like you is impossible to find****  
><strong>**It's impossible**

Finally he saw recognition in those silver eyes. He realized what Harry was doing.**  
><strong>**So breathe in so deep****  
><strong>**Breathe me in****  
><strong>**I'm yours ****to keep****  
><strong>He opened his arms wide, as if to accentuate that point.**  
><strong>**And hold onto your words****  
><strong>**Cause talk is cheap****  
><strong>**And remember me tonight****  
><strong>**When your asleep****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you****  
><strong>**Over again****  
><strong>**Don't make me change my mind****  
><strong>**Or I ****won't live to see another day****  
><strong>**I swear it's true****  
><strong>**Because a guy like you is impossible to find****  
><strong>**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you****  
><strong>**Over again****  
><strong>**Don't make me change my mind****  
><strong>**Or I won't live to see another day****  
><strong>**I swear it's true****  
><strong>**Because a guy like ****you is impossible to find****  
><strong>He sighed.**  
><strong>**You're impossible to find**

Then he jumped off the stage. His friend were grouping around him, firing questions at him. Malfoy stood there, shocked, as he saw the boy being drowned by his friends. He sat against the wall and tried to grasp what just happened. Was it really, could it really be that Harry had sang that for him? Or was he only joking around, tricking him. Maybe he'd realized his feelings. Malfoy panicked for a second. Then he calmed himself, Harry wasn't that mean. He was a Gryffindor, but he wouldn't go THAT far for a joke. His mind kept going in circles, he couldn't figure it out.

Before he realized it, the night had progressed a lot further. Actually, it was no longer night since they'd passed midnight already. About half of the students, mostly the younger ones, had fallen asleep on the ground. The rest was sitting in a big group. They were still a bit shaken from the (now confirmed) fact that Harry was gay, but they had already moved on from that and were now busy making sure of it that every single (still conscious) student would embarrass him or herself on the stage. They were having quit some fun with that.

Malfoy wasn't really paying attention to them until all at once they turned like one man and stared at him. He looked at them slightly worried. Maybe they'd finally lost it completely. He shifted awkwardly. "What?" he finally asked. They blinked as one. This was getting creepy. Some of them looked at each other, seemingly afraid to do what was to come next. Then someone in the back spoke. "You're the only one who hasn't sung yet."  
>Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "So what?"<br>The voice squeaked. "So we think you have to sing as well." It sounded a lot less brave than before. Malfoy just stared at the group as though they were mad. How could they possibly expect HIM to get on the stage and sing a song for THEIR entertainment?  
>Yep, that's it, they'd officially lost it completely. Whatever "it" was, it was now gone.<p>

Then his eyes fell on Harry. The boy was smiling at him, friendly. It was like he was telling him 'go sing, I want to hear your answer.' He sneered at the thought. Then Hermione stepped in. "Al right, I'd say sing or we'll come up with a punishment. It's not fair that you got to see all of us and we won't get to see you." He wanted to retort that he hadn't even been looking at them, but it would make him seem desperate and it was a lame excuse. Therefore he gave in. "Fine, whatever, not like I care anyway."

He walked briskly passed the relieved group (probably happy they still had their limbs attached to their bodies) and walked on the stage. Harry was shining. He seemed to enjoy this. The music of his choice sounded and as he remembered the first lines he thought 'he wants an answer? I'll give him one'. A piano sounded.

**Head under water****  
><strong>**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while****  
><strong>**The breathing gets harder, even I know that****  
><strong>As he sang, his voice was really soft and deep. It was this entrancing sound that seemed to make the song perfect.

**Y****ou made room for me, but it's too soon to see****  
><strong>**If I'm happy in your hands****  
><strong>**I'm unusually hard to hold on to****  
><strong>He smirked at the final line.

**Blank stares at blank pages****  
><strong>_Like how they're looking at me now…., _he thought.**  
><strong>**No easy way to say this****  
><strong>_Of course not, __especially not with an audience_.**  
><strong>**You mean well, but you make this hard on me****  
><strong>_Idiot, who the heck even confesses through a song, in front of everyone._

**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
><strong>**'Cause you asked for it****  
><strong>**'Cause you need one, you see****  
><strong>_So just don't exp__ect me to come out like that.__  
><em>**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
><strong>**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
><strong>_I don't want you to put me on the spot like this._**  
><strong>**If you're on your way****  
><strong>**I'm not gonna write you to stay****  
><strong>_So please don't make me because I honest__ly don't want you to leave._**  
><strong>**If all you have is leaving****  
><strong>**I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today****  
><strong>**Today****  
><strong>_So maybe another day…. _He quickly broke that train of thought.

**I learned the hard way****  
><strong>**That they all say things you want to hear****  
><strong>**My heavy heart si****nks deep down under you****  
><strong>**And your twisted words, your help just hurts****  
><strong>_Idiot_**  
><strong>**You are not what I thought you were****  
><strong>_I thought you hated gossip and being in the center._**  
><strong>**Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you****  
><strong>**Made me think that I need this too****  
><strong>_Asshole, __I don't want to need you like this._**  
><strong>**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am****  
><strong>_Which is really embarrassing and surprisingly difficult to do._

**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
>If you're on your way,<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving<br>I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today**

**Promise me you'll leave the light on****  
><strong>**To help me see with dayligh****t, my guide, gone****  
><strong>**'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say****  
><strong>_This is me, so don't expect me to change for you._

**I won't write you a love song****  
><strong>_No way, that's not how I do things._**  
><strong>**'Cause you asked for it****  
><strong>**'Cause you need one, you see****  
><strong>**I'm not ****gonna write you a love song****  
><strong>**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
><strong>_I really don't like this kind of pushing –me- into- this._**  
><strong>**Is that why you wanted a love song****  
><strong>_Were you afraid that I'd never admit unless if you semi-force me?_**  
><strong>**'Cause you asked for it****?****  
><strong>**'Cause you need one, you see****  
><strong>**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
><strong>**'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this****  
><strong>**If you're on your way****  
><strong>**I'm not gonna write you to stay****  
><strong>**If your heart is nowhere in it****  
><strong>**I don't want it for a minute****  
><strong>_'Cause I want to stop loving __you if you don't love me back._**  
><strong>**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to****  
><strong>_But if you do, then I won't ever let you go._**  
><strong>**Write you a love song today****  
><strong>**Today **

He pulled the micro away from his mouth and placed it on the table on the side of the stage. He looked at the small crowd in front of him before he walked to the little staircase that would bring him down. No one said anything. They were mostly surprised by the fact that he was such a good singer. And the fact that he had chosen a pretty emotional song, not something about killing everyone, had surprised them as well. Only Hermione (of course) had made a connection between his song and that of Harry.

Malfoy stopped in front of the stairs for a second when Harry's voice sounded. "I don't really need a love song, just your love will do." Everyone turned to stare at him. Shocked would be the understatement of the year. Malfoy just looked at him, then he said "Asshole" and walked down the staircase. Harry's soft laugh made his heart beat just that little bit faster. At this point, everyone figured that Harry had made a weird joke, but Harry didn't plan to leave it at that.

"So" he said, as Malfoy was walking towards him because he was standing in the line of the door. "can I take that as a yes?" Malfoy sneered, which made Harry smile. Oh, that beautiful smile. "You're surprisingly forward, aren't you?" His voice was icy, but it lacked the usual resentment. He only got a smile in return. By now, he'd almost reached the boy. "Yeah, well, a war makes you realize how quick you can lose something so I don't see the point in waiting for you to decide." Malfoy stood still in front of him.

He took his time in trying to figure out what the boy was thinking. In the end he only raised his eyebrows and rolled with his eyes. Harry tilted his head to the side and waited. He grinned again, he seemed to do that a lot lately. "And now?" he asked. The people around them were looking at them, waiting to see what would happen. "Now" Malfoy said as his voice regained the wicked edge it usually had "I'm waiting for you to just ask." He smiled evilly for a second and then added "If you're really THAT straightforward, that shouldn't be a problem."

Harry didn't smile as broad as before. By now, most people with brains should've already realized what was going on, but saying out loud (and in front of others) was still embarrassing. He sighed deeply. "You're so evil." he said. He let his head hang for a short while. Then he raised it again and looked him in the eyes with determination. "Draco Malfoy, …" he could feel the stress rising in his body, his head went a bit fuzzy. "will you be my valentine?"

Dead silence.

Then a snort. And another. No matter how hard he tried, Malfoy couldn't hold back his laugh. The absolute ridiculous way Harry had used, that insanely tacky sentence and the fact that it was august not february,… it was all to absurd. On top of it all, Harry had shocked his friends into next week. Draco didn't think they'd be sane for a while. When he finally got control of himself again, he could only see Harry's embarrassed, but daring, smile.

Draco took a deep breath to regain complete control of his voice. "Sure" he said. "You're six months late, though."  
>Harry's smile seemed to grow even bigger "yeah, I know, I had difficulty finding the right words."<br>"Still, if this is all you could come up with, you should've just asked it on valentine."

He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, touching his cheek on the way. "You're an idiot." He said as he pulled his crush in a hug. "Right" Harry said in his shoulder "thanks for that, I really needed to hear that." The sarcasm was dripping of his voice. Harry felt the laugh gliding over the back of his neck and a shake went all the way down to his spine. He closed his eyes. Softly, he moved his head away from Draco's warmth and looked him in the eyes again, for the thousandth time that night (or morning, or whatever).  
>He cupped Draco's face with his hands and finally, after all that time, kissed the man he loved so much.<p>

* * *

><p>Songs: Fall for you - Secondhand Serenade<p>

Love song - Sarah Barreilles


End file.
